


Aftercare

by beetlejuicelover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Helen (soullessbrothers) and soullessboyking over on tumblr. I saw your response about aftercare fluff and it sparked this idea...just turned a bit angsty and less fluffy then planed. So here's to you!
> 
> Also, I have a bit of a problem switching between past/present tenses. I normal have my work checked over by a beta but I didn't this time. I'm 99% sure I caught all of them and fixed it though so please don't let that scare you off.
> 
> Okay, no more rambling..

"You okay?" Sam nods and watches as Dean slowly rubs his wrists. Lightly brushing over the marks left from the handcuffs. "You did so good Baby Boy." 

"Love you." Sam frowns slightly his whispered confession and clears his throat. Dean hands him a bottle of water and brushes his hand over Sam's head.

"What do you want?" Sam shifts, testing to see how much damage Dean did. He's surprised to find nothing other than the normal ache. 

"A bath"

"Stay here, I'll be right back." 

Watching Dean walk out of the room, Sam slowly stands and makes his way to the mirror. Turning he sees the crisscross of marks left by Deans belt and whip but surprised to find no blood. 

"You ready?" Sam jumps and meets Dean's eyes guilty. Nodding Sam watches as Dean walks over and takes his hand. Sam quietly follows as Dean leads him into the renovated bathroom. Surprised to find a warm bath and a cold beer sitting next to it.

Sighing as he slowly lowers himself, Sam closes his eyes and scoots down so his shoulders and head are leaning against the wall. Enjoying the fact the tub is now long enough for him to lay in comfortably.   
Taking a few minutes to concentrate on his breathing Sam slowly goes over the past hour in his head. A hand slowly lifts his foot up and he jumps. Eyes flying open to meet Deans as water sloshes over the side. 

Smirking Dean raises his eyebrow. "You okay Sammy?"

"Don't call me that." His eyes break from the unblinking stare to where his foot is carefully held in Deans hands. "What are you doing?"

Slowly Dean starts massaging his foot. Taking his time to make sure he has touched every part before slowly rotating Sam's ankle then moving onto his leg. "You said you wanted a bath. So sit back and enjoy." He hands Sam the beer and lowers his hand into the water as he works up Sams leg.

"You don't have to-"

"Other leg." Dean cuts him off and starts back at Sam foot. After he's finished Sam's legs and arms he grabs the floating washcloth and quickly soaps it up. 

Taking the mostly empty bottle that is dangling from Sams lose grip, he sets it down before rubbing the cloth gently over Sam's wrist and up his arm. Traveling over his collarbone, he dips to run over Sam's chest. Unable to pass up the chance of quickly pinching each nipple.

"De.."

"Shh." Quickly moving the other arm he finishes before rinsing off the washcloth and softly repeating the path he just took. After finishing with the washcloth he tells Sam to dunk underwater. Following the order Sam quickly went under wetting his hair before coming up. "Come here and turn around." 

Moving so he was sideways in the tub facing the wall, Sam bends his knees. Arms coming up to wrap around them. Sighing as he feels Dean calmly rub the cheap shampoo into his scalp his breath hitches as he realizes Dean is softly humming "One" by Metallica. Resting his chin on his knees, Sam's eyes close and a few tears slip out. Times like this it hardest for Sam to remember Dean is no longer the brother he grew up loving but a demon who pretends to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Demon!Dean not normal Dean but I didn't want to give it away so please forgive me for not tagging it as such!


End file.
